WORLD'S WORST SUPERHERO
Playthrough Level 1 A man stands in front of the bank's ATM that's displaying "no cash". Failman shows up, bursts through the bank's front window and returns to give the man a bag of money. After he leaves, the police show up and arrest the bystander, believing he had robbed the bank. Level 2 A young girl stands next to a helium tank, wanting a balloon. Failman excessively inflates the balloon, before giving it to the little girl, which starts to pull her off the ground. Level 3 A woman standing at the bus station gets splashed by a passing car. Failman starts tailing the car and ends up splashing the woman as well. Level 4 A young boy plays a video game parody of Mortal Kombat right before Failman shows up and destroys his television, in attempt to help the boy beat his AI opponent. Level 5 One of the building's apartments gets engulfed by flames. Failman attempts to extinguish the flames, but connects the hose to a flammable liquid and ends up starting a wild fire. Level 6 Failman incapacitates a vampire and a witch, but before he can do the same to a zombie, the man removes his mask as the screen fades out and the sign that appears above him displays "Halloween". Level 7 A man lays in a desert, weakened from thirst. Failman digs up an underground water line and gives too much water to the man, which causes his entire body swells up and massively expand. Level 8 A man complains about his cellphone's low battery power. Failman attaches the man to nearby power lines, electrocuting him in the process. Failman then picks up the phone to display that the battery has been fully charged. Level 9 A masked man is attempting to break into the bank with a crowbar. Failman bursts through a wall and knocks the robber out, before realizing that it was a movie set. Level 10 An elderly woman stands next to a tree, wanting to get her cat of the branch. Failman saws through the tree's center, enabling him to retrieve her pet, but the tree collapsed on the woman. Level 11 A groom attempts to open up a bottle of vine for his bride. Failman shakes the bottle for him, which causes the bottle's cork to pop and accidentally gives the bride a black eye. Level 12 Failman drinks an entire pond to retrieve a girl's doll. He ultimately succeeds, but leaves dozens of wish on dry land. Level 13 Failman helps a flock of ducks to cross a busy highway by preventing any passing cars from getting into direct collision, but ends breaking them instead. Level 14 A man attempts to type a url in a browser. Failman starts pressing every button on the keyboard, causing 404 error. Level 15 Failman attempts to cradle a rocking bench where a young couple is sitting on, but ends up throwing them of the swing. Level 16 A man stands in front of a fashion boutique, waiting for a woman with flowers in his hand. Thinking he was stood up, Failman dresses as a woman and attempts to comfort the man, as his date shows up, believing he's cheating on her. Level 17 Failman deflates one of the bus' tires in order for a man to catch his bus on time. As a result, the bus becomes immobile. Level 18 Two man are beating up Justin Beaver (a parody character of Justin Bieber), right before Failman intervenes and knocks back the two, while at the same time kicking Justin off screen as well. Level 19 A man hitchhikes in a desert, due to his car being broken. Failman sneaks behind him and attempts to fix his vehicle, dismembering it heavily and disappearing before the hitchhiker could spot him. The man notices that the newly formed vehicle is in function, right before starting it and getting back on the road. Level 20 As a group of people watch an eclipse, Failman assumes that the moon is blocking out the sun, before getting into a rocket and going out in space to destroy it. Category:2015 Videos Category:June 2015 Videos